Moments
by Majik513
Summary: Tenten doesn't cry. She feels the tears slip down her cheeks but she doesn't cry. She feels numb, freezing hot and burning cold and so numb like a thousand of her precious weapons have pierced her through and through, leaving her gasping and bleeding like he was. For Neji and Tenten. Chapter 614 spoilers.


**Disclaimer: NEJI SHOULD NOT HAVE DIED. FUDGIT.**

* * *

Moments

* * *

They told her the next day.

He's dead, they said. So sorry, they said.  
_  
(He's dead._

_He died protecting Hinata and Naruto._

_He died honorably.)_

Tenten doesn't know if she should cry or be happy. She knows Neji has always wanted this- the freedom of being able to choose when he dies, even though he'd given up his whole 'can't change your fate, sorry' attitude a long time ago. She should be happy for him.

But she's not. It doesn't matter that he died with a smile on his face, that he finally found peace, that he's free now.

For now, She just wants to be selfish.

Tenten doesn't cry. She feels the tears slip down her cheeks but she doesn't cry. She feels numb, freezing hot and burning cold and _so numb _like a thousand of her precious weapons have pierced her through and through, leaving her gasping and bleeding like he was.

They let her see the body, and something in her dies when she sees his smooth, blank forehead, where his juinjutsu used to be.

His eyes are closed. _Thank Kami._

She sees the world through a haze, a dreamlike eternity. She steps, slowly, softly, to where he is laying on the stretcher. She notes dimly that, in the shadows of the setting sun, the sheets look almost lavender.

_Just like his eyes._

And then she breaks down. She pulls his cold body close and holds him, pressing her lips gently against his cheeks, his eyes, his forehead, his nose… his lips.

She can feel their eyes on her, some shocked and some sympathetic, but she doesn't care. She kisses him again and again, willing life back into those stone-cold lips so he can kiss her again like he used to but they _(he)_ remain cold and lifeless.

_(Her. She.)_

Tenten holds him, lets her warm tears trickle down his face, but she doesn't close her eyes, because this may be the last time she will ever see him.

So she takes in every detail, she memorizes everything about him. She recalls his smirk, his lavender-gray eyes, that beautiful deep voice of his, the way he smelled, his hair like spun silk, the way he used to watch her a little more on their missions, the way he was so protective of her, the little quirks that you could only catch if you had been with him as long as she had, anything and everything and she locks it in her heart.

She shudders, and she can't

take

it.

_It hurts._

They were supposed to make it out alive. He promised her. He promised her that, when this whole thing was over...

She can't. It hurts.

Hinata is crying and even Naruto has tears in his eyes and he is apologizing over and over, and Tenten can only shake her head and hope they understand. Hinata does, and then everyone is gone. Its just her and…

and tomorrow, she will have to deal with Lee, and Gai, and everyone and everything else.

But for now, Tenten cries.

* * *

"_Tenten."_

"_Hmm? Oh, hey, Neji. What's up?"_

_He looks uncomfortable. "Well, you see…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_This war has… put things into perspective, and I… sometime after things have… settled down…"_

_Her heart is pounding, but he doesn't know that, so she puts on her brightest smile and says, "… Yes?"_

"… _Would you… maybe…" He's not looking at her._

"_Yes?"_

"… _I love you."_

* * *

**... Goshes, I really wanna punch Kishimoto in the face right now. *Is praying for another miracle recovery because NEJI CAN'T FUDGING DIE. HE CAN'T***

**I seriously cried when I read chapter 614. Its still not real... I still can't believe it. Gods, I miss him already. **

**... And there's no NejiTen without Neji! It's just Ten! (I mean, I absolutely love Tenten, but they're supposed to get together! TENTEN WITHOUT NEJI IS LIKE NEJI WITHOUT TENTEN! IT JUST DOESN'T HAPPEN!)**

**KUSOKUSOKUSOKSUOCHIKUSHOOUUU UUUUU!**


End file.
